super_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Mongoose
Trevor is the father of Tayler Mongoose and husband of Rita. Tayler is the only son, his relationship with Trevor is not so amicable. Trevor was regularly being dislike by the gang, including Krystal. Past life Trevor was known to be a warm and good hearted to those he came across, in particular his friend Rita. But has turn cruel, rough and violent due his mood swings. He repeatedly tortured Rita, makes her life incredibly miserable. At time, Rita had finally left Trevor when she heard the message from her friend, Trevor returns and tries to win her back. When Rita's friend Lois, the head cheerleader had already discover about domestic violence. Soon later, Trevor was hated by one of Rita's friends when they learn that Rita is in a domestic relationship. They began to bully and humiliating him what he has done to Rita. Trevor, now becoming as a nice man had apologise his actions and married Rita and had their son Tayler. However, Trevor promises to cease his violence towards her, but soon resumes his abuse, often beating and humiliating her. History It has revealed that Tayler has parents. He was abandoned by Trevor, while his wife, Rita has a very soft and caring for Tayler. Taylor was only 10 years old, was sent to foster care. When Taylor was 13, he was abused by Trevor, leaving Rita heartbroken. The truth is out there Taylor, now a teenager had already know about the abuse from Trevor when his mother Rita told him. She says that Trevor had been abusing him when he was 13. This leads Tayler to have a bitter feuds with his father after humiliating him. Taylor is furious to see his father after 8 years, wanting nothing to do with him. Trevor tries to comfort his son, but refuses and force him to get out his life, Rita's and anyone else. On the mid time, the truth between Trevor and Taylor was nearly received. Harrassing Lives Following the events of Tayler as a band's manager, Rita began to support Tayler and his friends. Trevor discover that Rita plans to attend Tayler's music and the others, he rapes her as a punishment. On dinner night he pushes her face into her plate and forces her to eat. The gang are having sleepover with Tayler, claiming him that Rita needs to divorce Trevor. However Trevor heard everything and threatens Tayler. But was stopped by Krystal, attacked him for hurting Tayler. Both Tayler and Krystal kicked him out of the house, while Rita watches on. Tayler and Krystal vs Trevor Rita had finally leaves Trevor when she got a call from her sister, to live with her, he tries to win her back. Trevor was seen, threatening Krystal about the events before, Tayler saves her and beats Trevor up. Tayler began to spend time with Krystal, Trevor upon his return came by spying on them. Rita let Krystal to stay along with Tayler. That night, Tayler and Krystal's relationship is displayed when Krystal kisses him. Trevor finds out that Tayler is in relationship with Krystal, he attempt to ruin it for Krystal after learning that she is staying over with Tayler. Escape from the violent Trevor chases Taylor and assumes that he's with Rita. One time, Sonic returns after the fight with Eggman along with his allies. Meanwhile, Trevor threatens Tayler about the night events with Krystal. However Tayler believes he's making it up and constantly doing it by himself. Krystal finds out and attacks Trevor, allowing Tayler to get away. She confronted him says that she was only spends the night with Tayler and her relationship with her family was very rocky and mistreated. Then punched him and runs away, Trevor stands up, smirks and is after both Tayler and Krystal. Later Sonic and the gang sees Krystal and Tayler running away and began to help them to deal with Trevor. Trevor, returning in his car, when he sees Tayler, Krystal and the others. He chases them in his car as they run into Tayler's house. He shouts, says about his relationship with Rita. This causes to anger Tayler, runs out and attacks him, told him to leave. Later, Rita calls Tayler, that she's at her sister's place for a night. She then allows Tayler for a sleepover and be back for 3 weeks. Also, she's says, she is leaving Trevor and can let Tayler to live with her. The secrets has been revealed for Trevor, he attempted to win her back. Leaving time Rita finally leaves Trevor when she discovers he deleted a message from Tayler, he tries to win her back. She resists and he becomes violent, attempting to rape her again. Rita hits Trevor over the head with an iron in self-defence, knocking him unconscious. Rita believes she has killed him, but when she and her family return to dispose of Trevor's body, they find out he has gone. Trevor reports Rita to the police and has her charged with attempted murder. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Vilians